


Chrono

by Xandyflare



Series: Reign of Shadows [6]
Category: Original Work, Reign of Shadows (Fanfiction)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Child Favoritism, Late-Arrival Spoilers, M/M, Spanish Andal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandyflare/pseuds/Xandyflare
Summary: If you wondered how Shion functioned, or even wanted a glimpse into it, look no further. Carla's journey within her own home will help her uncover lies about her life, who exactly she is, and who she wants to be.This is the result of a school project. A 40-page Google Docs made in the rough span of 9 hours.The link to the doc is in the story!





	Chrono

You should be able to read the Google Doc, as linksharing is on. If not, notify me immediately.

https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-E-zwLjs_iQikdBvX7WwGBy1BKsArYuLdvAZwoqpHTQ


End file.
